thepowerpuffgirls3starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mojo z
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Appearance Personality Like his original counterpart, mojo has gain intelligence through a mutation. History In episode 1 mojo capture the kidnergardners in a large cage and make them had over candy. the powerpuff girls z shows up and fight him. mojo kidnaps the teacher of the kidnergardners to use her as bait. the girls free them and defeat mojo. In episode 1 girls, the birth! at the zoo, mojo was a normal monkey when he was hit by the black light which transform him into a villain. he then free the other animals in their cages to "take revenge on the humans." soon he meets blossom but sees her as the enemy because she is a heroine. In episode gentle bubbles! part 1, mojo was jump on by bubbles, and gives chase. blossom fallows him to "get her snacks back". blossom and bubbles team up and fight mojo, bubbles hit mojo's head with her weapon causing him to be unconscious. they along with everyone went in the van heading to the lab. In episode gentle bubbles part2, mojo was asleep while tied up and peach watches him closely. blossom unterups his nap and when he notice he was tied, he demands to be free. they will not because he is a evil monkey. he later escapes and runs into buttercup who attacks him and send mojo flying into the sky. Mojo appeared again in episode girls, assemble part 2, he cause a riot, throwing food around and eat. the girls fight and beat him. In episode girls, the bonding family part 2, Mojo watches a t.v about a happy family which mojo says he hates happy families, but then he plans to turn happy families into monkeys. In episode "Mojo's revenge mojo!" in mojo's hideout, mojo was trying to think about who he is before he was hit by the black light. the only thing he remember was oranges which makes him obsessed and heads to the city. when he break in a store, he was eating the oranges when the powerpuff z girls show up, mojo remember when during his life as a normal monkey at the zoo, a person was teasing him turns out to be the store owner and mojo attacks by getting in his mojorobo, he tells that he plans to create a human zoo and capture humans to be torment of bulling and mojo targets Mister brother as his first prisoner but the powerpuff girls z defeated mojo. In episode "observation tower crash!", mojo plans to take over the tower as his new base, the powerpuff girls z fight him and beat him. in episode "coach kaoru's special training special! at the park, mojo tease the powerpuff girls z as they chase him, he was hit by a flying soccer ball and shoe from shinichi, who was practicing. he apologized however, mojo grabs shinichi's shoe and tries to tatter it. mojo tease him and the powerpuff girls z attack mojo, shinichi observed buttercup using her dribble skills on mojo. sending him flying. the passed few days later, at the soccer match, mojo shows up with a robot with soccer nets, he chases and capture the kids along with the coach and shinichi. mojo fights buttercup and was having the advantage but soon, blossom and bubbles arrived and defeat mojo. in episode "charisma beautician monster! part 1", Mojo attacks the city with his mojo robo later blossom, bubbles and buttercup transforms when fighting mojo, how as attacking the city with his mojo robo and gets hypnotized along with a new helment shape by great Michel. "charisma beautician monster! part 2", mojo was laying on the beach while still having the cone helment. one kid with his mom watched him, the kid call mojo a hermit crab. mojo denied to be a hermit crab and a wave takes him to the ocean, mojo try swimming ends drowning. in episode "chase the cake theif!", mojo was in his mojorobo walking on the streets, he decides to steal the cakes at the cake bakery store to eat so he can take over the world. soon, the powerpuff girls z shows up. blossom was angry that she has to waste her time on him rather than enjoying the cake, she attacks mojo repeatedly, bubbles and buttercup try bounce off her attacks. ken and the professor watched the monitor and hears that it's blossom stole his cake. mojo gives up, the girls were about to get the cake from the refrigerator that mojo stole. mojo push the girls inside and set the tempature up, with the girls freeze, mojo plans to eat them. blossom was nearly killed but ken tells peach to use a communicator, telling buttercup that she looks good with a skirt. buttercup frees the other girls and they attack mojo, sending him flying. in episode "bubbles in love part 1", blossom, bubbles, and buttercup fight mojo. he throws trash at them but they attack, sending him flying. in episode "Mojo apprenticeship! amoeba boys", mojo try to find a way to defeat the powerpuff girls z. later mojo finds the amoeba boys and tells them that what to do and help him to capture the girls. the powerpuff girls z fallow the amoeba boys and get caught in one of mojo's traps. mojo sends them to space, buttercup break the cage. the girls defeat mojo by painting his mojorobo black and bubbles using the sun to cook him. in episode "Targeted fashion show!", at the fashion show, during the backstage, mojo steals dresses and wearing clothes., when is true identity revealed mojo attacks and then ties blossom and bubbles. buttercup frees them and they transform, they attack mojo but he use shiri as a shield. blossom throws a banana and mojo trips. in episode "don't miss the shutter chance!", mojo tries to think of a plan to attack the powerpuff girls z directly when a newspaper, shape of a airplane fly into his lair, he gets an idea to use his next attack on Tokyo tower. later he meet jesse, who was searching the powerpuff girls z through the telescope. mojo ties jesse and makes him a prisoner, mojo sees the powerpuff girls z flying by and use a weapon he made, thankfully the lazer miss due to jesse head butt him. the girls fight mojo and defeat him, sending him flying. in episode "monster tag battle! part 1", the depressed mojo walked to a small restaurant, where he meet the gang green gang and fuzzy lumpkins, who are all depressed. mojo explains his story of when he was attacking townsvile and the powerpuff girls z fight him very easily, mojo wasn't the only one to be defeated by them as the other villains tell their stories as well. mojo, the gang green gang, and fuzzy all get drunk and pay for the bill, they realized that they should work together the beat the powerpuff girls z. the next day, mojo attack again the city with his mojo robo and the girls arrived, but mojo wasn't alone when the gang green gang appeared along with fuzzy. the powerpuff girls z struggle to fight the villains as they get the advantage. they powerpuff girls z are forced to be in a rocket where mojo sent them to space. in episode "monster tag battle! part 2", mojo, fuzzy, and the gangrene gang are continuing terrorizing townsvile like before, mojo announce himself to be leader of the group, but the other villains don't treat him as one. mojo began to fight with them and the powerpuff girls z return from space, they prepare to fight but mojo was mistreated by snake and soon, he pick a fight with him. the other villains started to fight each other and the powerpuff girls z attack them, sending the villains to space. In episode "sad piano lesson", mojo was gliding above the city of townsvile when he hears music cooing from a house. mojo takes a look and saw a woman with a boy, who was playing the piano. mojo decides to play piano and crash through the building, scaring the two people, they faint and mojo starts playing, while playing the piano comes to life telling him that he can't play right and attacks mojo, sending him flying. Likes .to take over the world .oranges .sweets .ice cream .bananas .grapefruit Dislikes .the powerpuff girls z .blossom Abilities because mojo is a chimpanzee even though he calls himself a monkey, he has great reflexes and jump around in high speed. he creates machinery like the robo jojo and missles. he made the "mojoment" that one who wears it turns into a monkey. the only way to removed the mojoment is to destroy the controller. mojobot is one of his creations that resembles as a octopus. it's attacks are "octopus ink shower" that spits out black ink and cause enemies to slow down and cover in ink. it can wrap it's enemies with it's tentacles. "Mojo Kick!" mojo calls out when ever he tries to kick an enemy. "mojo forceful mojo!", mojo can spin as a tornado and can even match buttercup's move "Hurricane Lutz!". mojo created one robot which resembles robo jojo with soccer nets attack to the hands and shoulders. mojo made a bigger version of mojorobo but with many arms each have weapons. mojo created a suitcase which is a robot that can store clothes and shot out a rope, tying anyone near. the suitcase has a secret opening that shots out clothes iron. Weakness mojo cannot fight while being upside down. Relationships the powerpuff girls z Blossom z- in episode gentle bubbles part 1 he meet blossom at the park who does not like how he taste her ice cream sandwich and shows him how to do it "appropriate". but he sees her as a enemy due to her being a heroine. In episode gentle bubbles part 2 when mojo was awake, he demands to be free when blossom denies it. mojo tells her he wont make trouble. blossom then ask were is her snacks, mojo whistles and blossom was in disbelief that he ate it all. she even wonder if he ate them right away. Bubbles z- In episode gentle bubbles part 1, mojo meet bubbles when she jumped on his head, bubbles who does not know she step on someone, mojo feels violated chases her and skipping to catch up. bubbles know notice mojo and blossom together fallowing her, she thought that they want to be friends with her but find soon that mojo was the enemy and hit him with her weapon. in episode gentle bubbles part 2, mojo ask the girls to untie him, blossom refuse but bubbles tells him that she can do that if he would be a good monkey. mojo says he promise to be, knowing that bubbles is naïve. Buttercup z- in episode gentle bubbles part 2, he escapes and runs out from the lab and run into buttercup who is not in a good mood, mojo insults her to move or get hurt and buttercup snapped and attack him, sending him flying. Peach- in episode 2 gentle bubbles part 2, mojo while tied overhears the conversation, the professor turns blossom and bubbles back to normal. mojo tries to escape to "not become a normal monkey" peach stands in his way, mojo insults him and peach bites him. Ken Utonium- In episode girls, the bonding family part 2, ken was at the park after running away from the lab. ken saw a family enjoying ice cream, ken believes he does not need a mother and kicks a rock to mojo's head were he was hiding in the ice cream truck. Mojo said that ken is a prospective person and he puts the mojoment super, turning ken into a monkey. mojo named ken mini mojo. when the powerpuff girls z show up mojo orders ken to change them into monkeys, ken refuse to and mojo use his device and shock him. Mister brother- in episode "Mojo's revenge mojo!", he was confronted by mojo when he break into his store. when mojo explain his history when he was a normal monkey to the powerpuff girls z, brother listen and admits that it was he who tease mojo for fun. brother then apologized to mojo and offer him fruits to accept his apology. however, mojo plans to create a human zoo and chooses brother to be the first victim, mojo has a sight of revenge on him. Amoeba boys z- he doesn't see them as a partners but wants to use them to capture the powerpuff girls z. The gang greengang z episode "monster tag battle! part 1", mojo and snake take part on the mojo robo, with mojo(top) handling machinery and snake (bottom) has his massage skills to help him use the robot. mojo share his story to the ganggreen gang about his defeat by the powerpuff girls z. mojo doesn't like snake for not accepting him as leader. Fuzzy Lumpkins z episode "monster tag battle! part 1", mojo share his story of when he was attacking townsvile when the powerpuff girls z show up and beat him easy. fuzzy shows sympathy to him. when mojo asked about, if he calls him a leader, fuzzy tells him that he himself is leader. Trivia=